Things of the Past
by strawberries
Summary: AU BV, KCC, K18 The Z gang attend the most prestigious junior school in the universe. When a universal crisis occurs and the four ruling planets are brought together again ten years later, how will everyone get along now that they're different?
1. Chapter 1

Things of the Past  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
"Noooo, I don't wanna go, Zarbon-san!" the little, blue-haired girl in his arms wailed. He smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"It'll be okay, Bulma-chan. Afterall, I'll be back for you and ChiChi at three o' clock," the green-haired man told her. He gripped the little black-haired girl's hand beside him as the three continued to walk towards the class.  
  
He loved the two girls as if they were his own sisters. Many thought that his job as a "babysitter" was tedious and servant's work, but he would have it no other way. Some ignorant people even thought that he got stuck with the job because he was only seventeen years old. People always asked him how Frieza's right-hand man got stuck with such a task, but in all actuality, he had requested from Frieza to watch over the Aisujin's two adoptive daughters. Frieza was, afterall, a very busy man, so he couldn't devote all of his time to the little girls.  
  
Bulma loved Zarbon, too. In her mind, he was nothing short of her big brother and he liked that she thought of him that way. ChiChi loved him just as much.  
  
"Zarbon-san, why do we have to come here again?" ChiChi asked, looking up at him with wide, ebony eyes. He smiled down at the little five year old.  
  
"This is the most prestigious school in the universe. You'll get nothing short of the best education available here. You'll be smarter than all hell!" He told the little girl and she giggled, jumping up for him to hold her on his other hip. He complied and picked her up and placed her opposite Bulma who was resting contently on his right side.  
  
"Uh-oh! Zarbon-san said a bad word!" Bulma tsked. Zarbon made a shocked expression before laughing.  
  
"Shh, don't tell your dad!" he told her, speaking of Frieza. She giggled and nodded. As they reached the classroom, he set the two five year olds down and held their hands. He knelt down beside them.  
  
"Plant me one right here," he said, tapping on his right cheek. Bulma giggled again and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on his cheek.  
  
"And you, too, little lady," he said to ChiChi. She reached over and kissed him on his other cheek. He smiled and stood up.  
  
"Have fun today and Bulma, please don't correct the teachers too much. It embarrasses them to be out-smarted by a five year old," he informed her with a chuckle. She puckered out her lower lip.  
  
"It's not my fault that I'm a genius!"  
  
He smirked pridefully. "Yeah... okay, girls, in you go. I'll be back at three o' clock."  
  
They nodded and skipped inside the classroom to be greeted by their two instructors. Zarbon smiled and shook his head, turning to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm the prince! Tutors should have to come to ME," a little boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He wore regal Saiyajin armor with the crest of Vegetasei over his left chestplate.  
  
The bald man next to him and the little boy on the other side of him both looked at the stubborn boy.  
  
"This is the best school there is, Prince Vegeta. All of the excellent tutors are here," the older, bald man replied.  
  
The little prince "hmph'd" in return and continued walking towards the classroom.  
  
Universal Junior Institute, or UJI, was reserved strictly for royalty and nobility of the universe. It contained the best intructors in the universe and also had the best facilities. Children from the age of five through fifteen attended it. At age fifteen, they graduated junior school and continued on to high school until they were eighteen.  
  
When the prince and his caretaker reached the room, Vegeta scowled at all of the "weaklings" the room contained.  
  
"Well, Kakkarot, it seems we're the only people in here with worthy blood," Vegeta told his friend arrogantly. Upon hearing this, another little boy turned at glared at them. Vegeta noticed he had the name "Krillin" written across his t-shirt.  
  
Kakkarot snickered and turned to the caretaker.  
  
"Goodbye, Nappa!" he said as he and Vegeta entered the classroom.  
  
Nappa nodded at the two boys and turned to leave. He passed another man with two children at his side. One was a little girl with blonde hair and the other was a little boy with black hair. They both had the same bright, blue eyes.  
  
"Bye-bye, daddy!" the blonde-haired girl said before hugging her father. The father wore a purple cape over his clothing.  
  
"Goodbye, Juuhachigou," he said. He turned and ruffled his son's hair before bidding him goodbye, as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, children, take a seat, please!" one of the instructors said loudly. The children complied and each selected a seat.  
  
"Here at UJI, we don't believe in over-crowding classrooms. Each class has only eight children, so that you may each get the special attention you need to receive the best education possible," the man said, looking at each of them as a few nodded. "Now, let me start by introducing you all before we start to work, okay?"  
  
"First off, we have Miss Bulma and Miss ChiChi, princesses of Aisusei," he said and the two girls raised their hands to indicate them being present. The teacher nodded with a short thank-you before continuing.  
  
"Next, we have Mr. Krillin and Mr. Yamucha, prince and nobleman of Chikyuusei." Krillin and Yamucha each raised their small arms into the air.  
  
"Miss Juuhachigou and Mr. Juunanagou, princess and prince of Adajinzounsei, are you present?" he asked, looking through the rows of seats.  
  
"Here!" the little blonde girl said and her brother raised his hand.  
  
"Good, good. And lastly, we have Mr. Vegeta and Mr. Kakkarot, prince and nobleman of Vegetasei."  
  
Kakkarot raised his hand and pointed at Vegeta when the little prince refused to lift his arm. The instructor nodded at the two of them before setting his rollcall sheet down on the desk. He sat atop his desk and rested his orange arms in his lap.  
  
"Now, my name is Professor Lackin. I'm sure you've realized by now that you're each from the Four Rule planets and as such, your lessons will be more complicated than the other children's of this school," he paused as Vegeta groaned while Bulma made a giddy noise of happiness, "Also, because of that reason, you will all be together in one class for your entire stay here at UJI. That is, until you graduate at age fifteen, so you had better get along with each other."  
  
Bulma nodded happily. She was just excited to be getting more challenging work. Her father had told her and ChiChi about the Four Rule planets before they had came to UJI. There were four planets in the universe which ruled over all the others. They had the best of something or another and reigned cooperatively together.  
  
Aisusei was the ruling planet of every planet in the universe, its ruler being the strongest person in the universe: Frieza. Aisusei was located in the North quadrant of the universe and was a cold, icy planet.  
  
Vegetasei was located in the South quadrant and was home to the strongest race of people in the universe: the Saiyajin. They were cruel and cunning and because of such, nobody was brave enough to mess with them. Bulma had been told by her father that it was a hot planet consisting of reds and pinks.  
  
Adajinzounsei had the best technology around and it was the Androids that lived on that planet. It was in the East quadrant and Bulma loved the weather there--it was just warm enough, but not too hot.  
  
Lastly, Chikyuusei, in the West quadrant, was the planet with all of the goods and minerals which were traded around the universe. It was almost as beautiful as it was valuable, Bulma thought, with the pretty blue sky and cool breeze.  
  
"Psst," Juuhachigou whispered, catching Bulma's attention. Bulma looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm Juuhachigou, you're Bulma? Frieza's daughter?" she asked and Bulma nodded and held out her hand to shake. Juuhachigou complied and smiled brilliantly.  
  
"That's great! I hardly ever get to play with other girls my age, just stupid Juunanagou over there," she nodded with her head towards her brother. Juunanagou turned and stuck his tongue out at his sister.  
  
Bulma giggled and pointed at ChiChi, "This is my sister, ChiChi."  
  
Juuhachigou whispered a "Hi" to ChiChi who smiled in return. They each turned back to the front of the class where Vegeta was insulting the teacher.  
  
"So, basically, you're trying to tell me that baldy's planet supplies some important mineral?" the little prince asked with sarcasm reserved for a Saiyajin. The teacher sighed dramatically.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, respect your classmates, please," Professor Lackin berated him. Vegeta snickered and leant back into his chair. Bulma frowned and shook her head, not too happy about having a troublemaker in the class.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zarbon-san!" Bulma squealed and jumped into the arms of her 'big brother.' He smiled and ruffled ChiChi's hair.  
  
"How was your first day of school, girls?" he asked as he began walking out of the class.  
  
"Oh, it was great!" ChiChi exclaimed and Bulma nodded feverishly.  
  
"Yes! We learned lots of great stuff, but that Prince Vegeta does nothing but cause trouble," Bulma chimed in. Zarbon nodded and stopped as he reached the Teleporter. It was a device just recently invented by the King of Adajinzounsei that allowed one to simply step inside and enter the coordinates of a location on any planet in the universe and be transported there immediately. It was extremely handy in the sense that UJI was located in the center of the universe and anyone could go to school there without it taking months for them to reach the school.  
  
"Well," Zarbon began as the three of them stepped inside the Teleporter, "You'll just have to tell me all about it then, won't you? I'm sure your father would love to hear, too."  
  
  
  
Awww, kawaiiness! All of the little chibi Z gang. There's not much happening yet, but if you've read any of my fics, you'll know that it takes me a few chapters to get things going as I like to introduce the characters and storyline. I hope you like it so far though! In the next chapter, the characters will be ten years old and in the chapter after that, they'll be fifteen and so on and so forth. If you'd like to be emailed when I update this fic, please let me know in your review. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Things of the Past  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
"God, Vegeta!" Bulma cried, "Stop interrupting Professor Salmi!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and smirked. That adorable, Saiyajin smirk. Of course, it could only be called adorable when the ten year old Saiyajin prince was wearing it. Any other person with it would only look evil.  
  
"Why, Bulma? She's a fool!" He replied, waving his hand dismissively at the steaming teacher who could not really punish him severely. Oh, how she hated teaching royalty.  
  
Bulma looked at him crossly before turning away, her braided ponytail flipping furiously--much like her attitude. ChiChi and Juuhachigou both glared at Vegeta, but the male population of the room seemed to think it was funny. Juunanagou snickered and high-fived Vegeta.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta, if you're quite finished, we may continue with our lesson," Professor Salmi said irritably. Vegeta shrugged and looked away.  
  
"I suppose I could give you my approval on the matter," he stated arrogantly. The teacher held back the urge to send him to the Headmaster's office and turned back to the blackboard.  
  
Vegeta leaned over to Bulma in the seat next to him. She was refusing to look at him. "C'mon, she deserves it," he whispered. Bulma glared at him.  
  
"It isn't her fault that I'm a genius!" Bulma exclaimed in the quietest tone she could muster up. "Besides, Zarbon-san said I shouldn't correct the teachers. He told me so five years ago and-"  
  
"Oh, Zarbon-san this, Zarbon-san that. Your big 'brother' is a sissy," Vegeta interrupted. Now he'd gone and done it.  
  
Bulma shrieked loudly and threw her book at him before standing up from her seat. "He is not a sissy! He's the greatest ever!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and shook his head. Oh, how he loved messing with her. He especially liked to taunt her on days that were special to her. Today was one such day: it was her tenth birthday. She was the youngest of their little 'group' and that was just one more thing Vegeta picked on her for. Underneath it all though, they were quite close as friends.  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta, just leave her alone now," Yamucha said, crossing his little arms across his chest. Vegeta glared at Yamucha. He never liked him much to begin with.  
  
"Nobody asked you, little girl," Juunanagou spoke up in Vegeta's defense. The girls looked on disapprovingly.  
  
"Little girl? Who's the boy with the long hair?" Yamucha retorted.  
  
"Children, PLEASE," the teacher interrupted. They all sneered at each other one last time before looking to the front of the class. You'd never know it, but they all cared for each other deeply. Well, most of them did. Vegeta and Yamucha seemed to be the only ones who truly disagreed with each other's presence.  
  
As the teacher went back to droning on the history of how the Four Rule Order came about, the children went back to their discussions. They often found themselves chatting in class since none of their teachers had the guts to reprimand them in fear of being fired or in King Vegeta's case, obliterated.  
  
"You guys gotta come home with me today!" Juuhachigou told ChiChi and Bulma. ChiChi nodded enthusiastically, but Bulma shook her head in a 'no' fashion. Juuhachigou and ChiChi looked at her questioningly.  
  
"But we can play dolls!" Juuhachigou said, trying to persuade Bulma.  
  
"Zarbon-san promised he would take me to the park today," Bulma said. ChiChi shrugged.  
  
"I'll still come, Juuhachigou."  
  
The little blonde nodded. "That's okay, Bulma, you can come next time!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Zarbon-san!" Bulma called as she waved her hand in the air. He turned around and smiled before approaching the group of youngins.  
  
"There's my girls!" he said as he hugged Bulma and ChiChi. Vegeta rolled his eyes from behind his back before batting his eyelashes and playing with his imaginary, green braid. Bulma glared at him, but Zarbon didn't notice.  
  
"We're still going to the park, right?" Bulma asked hopefully. He nodded in response.  
  
"Of course! I promised, didn't I?"  
  
Bulma smiled and laughed merrily. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped off to go home. He didn't need some sissy-boy to pick him up after school, he was just fine going home on his own.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going, too," Kakkarot said before following Vegeta to the Teleporter.  
  
"Us, too. Are you still coming, ChiChi?" Juuhachi asked. ChiChi looked at Zarbon in a silent plea. He looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't see why not, Chi," he told her and she let out a sound of glee. She hugged him then skipped off with Juuhachigou and Juunanagou.  
  
"See ya', Bulma," Yamucha said as he and Krillin followed behind the others towards the Teleporter.  
  
"Now," Zarbon began, "How about that park, eh?"  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had a delightful time at the park with Zarbon. He must have pushed her down the slide a hundred times, but he didn't care. He had fun with Bulma, too. She was sad when he had informed her that they needed to get back, so he could train, but she understood. Afterall, they had spent two hours at the park together.  
  
"Thank you for taking me," she said happily, standing outside the door to her and ChiChi's shared room. Frieza had offered to give them separate rooms on their eighth birthdays, but they had insisted on staying together. They could stay up late, talking or playing, whenever they liked.  
  
"You bet, kiddo," he replied. She hugged him then ran into her room. ChiChi was already in there and was getting ready for dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
"...and Zarbon-san took me to the park afterwards, father!" Bulma exclaimed happily as she ate her dinner with her sister and adoptive father. They had also had a huge chocolate cake prepared in honor of Bulma's birthday. They had had a vanilla one when it was ChiChi's birthday, two months earlier. A lot of people thought that ChiChi and Bulma were twins since they were both ten years old. Many people didn't know, however, that ChiChi and Bulma weren't blood-related.  
  
"Wonderful, dear. And how about you, ChiChi? Did you have fun with Princess Juuhachigou?" Frieza asked as his gaze shifted to his ebony-haired daughter.  
  
ChiChi nodded as she chewed her food. She swallowed and then spoke, "Yeah, we played dolls and dress-up!"  
  
"How fun," he said as they all finished their dinner. "Now, off you two go to get ready for bed!"  
  
"Do we have to, father?" Bulma asked pleadingly. Frieza nodded sternly.  
  
"School-night," he replied. Bulma and ChiChi made groaning sounds of protest, but stood and left the Dining Hall obediantly. Zarbon was waiting outside the doors to escort them to their quarters. Frieza never allowed them to walk around the palace alone. There were too many people that didn't like him, his planet or the Four Rule Order and would love to assassinate one or both of his daughters.  
  
Zarbon took both of the girls to their rooms and wished them a goodnight.  
  
"ChiChi," Bulma began as she climbed into bed, "Vegeta's mean, isn't he?"  
  
ChiChi giggled. She tucked her shower-damp hair underneath her and nodded into the darkness. "Yeah! Kakkarot's really sweet though."  
  
"Oooo! ChiChi's got a crush," Bulma said in a sing-song voice. ChiChi threw her pillow at her.  
  
"I do not!" she exclaimed. "Boys are icky!"  
  
"Yeah, Yamucha sent me one of those notes that say 'Circle YES if you like me' and I didn't send it back to him," Bulma said in a disgusted tone.  
  
ChiChi stood from her own bed and walked over to Bulma's. Bulma instinctively scooted over; they slept in the same bed often, just talking until they both fell asleep.  
  
"Know what?" ChiChi asked. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"I can't wait 'till we all graduate. We're gonna be friends forever!", the little black-haired girl said happily. Bulma smiled at her sister and they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Awww, I just can't get over the sheer adorableness of this chapter and the first. In the next chapter, the gang is all fifteen years old and graduation times are near! Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews for the first chapter; you're all wonderful! If you'd like to be emailed with new chapters, just let me know in your review. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Things of the Past  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
Three fifteen year old girls stepped out of the Teleporter. "So, I was like 'Well, daddy, if you didn't want me to like one of them, you shouldn't have introduced me to them!' and he just blasted the poor boy to nothingness," Bulma said, shaking her head in disapproval.  
  
Juuhachigou nodded. "Oh, my GOD, I know what you mean. I hate it when daddy kills off the suitors," she added in frustration. The three girls sighed sympathetically for each other.  
  
They joined up with the rest of the FRO (Four Rule Order) group, as the other students liked to call them. As they passed other groups of 'normal' students, as in not of the Four Rule planets, they usually heard envious or jealous comments. Today was no different.  
  
"Oh, geez, there's the Fuckin' Rude Ones group," one girl said and rolled her eyes. Juuhachigou glared at her, but Bulma and ChiChi avoided her gaze. That version of 'FRO' was the most common insult they heard from jealous students. It wasn't their fault that they were the most stunning students at UJI.  
  
Bulma, with her beautiful, blue hair, added the exotic beauty to the group of females. Juuhachigou had dangerous, glinted eyes and pretty blonde hair. ChiChi put in the 'Girl-next-door' look. Big, brown eyes, but looking so innocent while being gorgeous at the same time.  
  
Vegeta was easily the most handsome male of the school. He seemed to have eyes that went on forever and ever, but the girls would only admire him from afar since he could be quite mean, except when it came to Bulma. Bulma often blamed Vegeta for all of the girls that hated her, saying "It's because they all like you and you're only nice to me!" Kakkarot put off the same sense that ChiChi did, the innocent 'Boy-next-door' image. Krillin was a huge sweetheart and had captured many girls' hearts just by smiling politely and waving. Juunanagou had the same icy, blue eyes that his sister did. He had shoulder-length black hair that the other FRO guys made fun of him for, but he'd always retorted that the ladies that followed him around didn't seem to mind it. Yamucha had ruggedly handsome looks, as well as a placed scar across his cheek, and the girls of the school swooned over him, believing him to be a 'bad boy.'  
  
ChiChi and Kakkarot hugged while Bulma walked up to stand next to Vegeta. She noticed that Juunanagou was missing from their group. Krillin was talking to Juuhachigou and Yamucha was off in a corner talking to some other girl from their graduating class.  
  
"Where's Juunanagou?" Bulma asked to no one in particular. Vegeta shrugged in a careless manner. She looked over to the end of the hall.  
  
"Ladies, please, I have to get--hey, now, watch where you put those hands of yours!" Juunanagou cried out, fighting off his normal hord of girls whom followed him everywhere.  
  
"Juu! Over here!" Juuhachigou waved him over. Her brother sighed in relief and made his way over to the rest of the FRO group. He sighed and shook his head, pulling a scarf out of his shirt that one of the girls had put in it.  
  
"Such the ladies man," Krillin winked. Vegeta "hmph'd" and leaned back against his locker.  
  
"Aw, poor Veggie is jealous," Bulma teased, laying her head on his shoulder. They were always teasing each other and saying mean things, but everybody in the school knew that they held a tight-knit relationship. Messing with one was like messing with the other. They were the best of friends.  
  
He frowned and shrugged her head off his shoulder, "You wish, woman."  
  
She nodded. "You're right, I do, because daddy killed off my latest suitor," she said sadly. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Again?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head.  
  
"Last time it was Zarbon-san who killed him," she corrected him. He chuckled quietly before glancing at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Class-time," he announced and the others nodded. They all walked off to the same classroom they had been in for the past ten years.  
  
~*~  
  
"He just drones on and on," Yamucha drawled, making twirling motions with his hand. Krillin nodded tiredly as he was trying to recover from almost falling asleep during class.  
  
"Professor Sal is?" Bulma asked as if he was crazy. She thought that he was an excellent teacher! Yamucha tugged at his droopy eyes in a mock attempt to open them back up from being so bored whilst nodding. She smirked, an irritating habit she had picked up from her male-counterpart.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"Hey, Veggie-chan," she greeted Vegeta as he exited the room. She had first adopted that nickname for him when they were twelve and he hated it. He had long since stopped yelling at her for it though and just gave up on the matter.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm hungry, guys," Kakkarot whined as he, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou walked out of the classroom, as well. ChiChi grinned and poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow, Chi," he said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Let's eat some grub!" Juunanagou said, heading off towards the cafeteria. As predicted, the swarm of girls came running towards him, but he was prepared. He took his orange scarf in hand and threw it behind him. Predictably, the girls ran towards the scarf to see who could get it first.  
  
"How many of those have you lost trying to get rid of girls?" Bulma asked curiously. He stopped in the hall and began counting his fingers. After a moment, he stopped and shrugged.  
  
"Lost count." They all shared a laugh and Bulma linked arms with him as they all entered the cafeteria.  
  
Kakkarot cried out in happiness and ran up to the aisle with the shortest line, the cafeteria lady mumbling about "Damn Saiyajin and their appetites."  
  
After each grabbing a plate full of food, they all took a seat at their normal table. It had never been established or said aloud, but the other students knew never to sit at that table. Bulma didn't know why because she knew that none of the FRO group would really care, but she supposed that they were intimidating with their status in the universe. It made her upset at times because they were really nice to the other students, the other students just weren't nice to them.  
  
"So, graduation. Two weeks," Yamucha began the conversation. The others nodded solemnly except for Kakkarot who was busy stuffing his face.  
  
"We'll still stay close though," ChiChi said, staring at Kakkarot fearsomely. It was frightening the way he ate.  
  
"Hell yeah, baby," Juuhachigou said with a giggle.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma raised her hand enthusiastically for the umpteenth time during seventh lesson. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. It was her best lesson: Chemistry.  
  
"Yes, Miss Bulma?" the teacher asked without even seeing her hand raised. Bulma cleared her throat before delving into a long explanation of what would be the answer to the question on the blackboard. Juuhachigou and ChiChi stared at her incredulously as she went on for about five minutes.  
  
Krillin finally slapped his forehead before interuppting her, "BULMA. We get the idea." She glared at him before slouching back into her seat. Juuhachigou and ChiChi were engaged in a discussion about their previous lesson: Universal History. They had been discussing the upbringing of the Four Rule Order. Sure, each child present had already been told the history by their parents since it was something they needed to know, being royalty or supreme nobility of their respective Four Rule planet.  
  
Twenty years prior, the northern half of the galaxy had been ruled solely by Lord Frieza of Aisusei. The southern half had been ruled by King Vegeta of Vegetasei. The two halves and their empires did not get along and many wars and complications resulted in the thirty-year-long feud between the two empires. Eventually, they came to an agreement that they would each still rule their halves of the universe, only they compromised with a treaty. Each ruler was tolerating the other.  
  
Two years later, King Ichigou of Adajinzounsei had come into the picture and got into the treaty with Lord Frieza and King Vegeta. The universe was then split into three areas with each ruler reigning over one of them.  
  
Even two years later after that, King Roshi of Chikyuusei had joined in the fun, so to speak. The universe was finally split into four parts which was the way it would stay, with each ruler having one of the areas--North, South, East and West.  
  
Each Four Rule planet ruled harmoniously with the others and would all meet in council and decide on a course of action if any disputes were to take place. If they were undecided, however, or disagreed, Lord Frieza was highest in position and would make the final decision. So far, they hadn't had any disagreements.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
Bulma shook out of her thoughts and looked up at Vegeta. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Class is over, baka!" he said, pulling her up from her seat. She allowed him to drag her from her seat, completely ready to go home and rest. She still had plently time to be a nervous wreck about graduation in two weeks and she was just starting to hit that phase.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: graduation time! They'll be fifteen still in the first half of the chapter and then twenty-five in the second half. After that, they'll be twenty-five for the rest of the fic (I think). Hope you liked! And hey, I got that out pretty fast... well, fast for me! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Things of the Past  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
Bulma ran up and jumped onto Vegeta's back. "Good morning, Veggie-chan!"  
  
He grumbled. "Just what's good about it?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Graduation, of course!" she said as if he were dense. He shook his head at her.  
  
"I have much more important things to do than 'graduate'," he informed her pointedly. She rose an eyebrow at him, but remained on his back.  
  
"I'm tired," she whined, "Carry me to first lesson."  
  
"Weak female... fine," he smirked at her and she slapped his behind like a horse.  
  
"Let's go! Quick!" she said as she slapped his behind again. Vegeta looked at the students standing nearby, staring at them.  
  
"Don't push your luck," he ground out. She chuckled nervously.  
  
"At your pace, of course!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Your red dress sounds so pretty, Juuhachigou! I'm going to be wearing a dark green one," ChiChi said excitedly. The three girls were happily discussing their graduation wardrobe. At UJI, they did not wear graduation robes; they wore formal wear.  
  
"Mine will be white!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Look at them. What's the big deal about what they wear?" Vegeta asked. "I'm just going to wear what's required: a tux."  
  
"Well, against every girl in school's wishes, I WILL be wearing clothes," Juunanagou stated arrogantly. Yamucha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ladies, gentleman, may I have your attention please?" Professor Sal clapped his hands to get seven pairs of eyes back on him. Each student opened their books and looked up at him.  
  
"We are ready to proceed with class," he informed them before turning to the blackboard to write out the assignment of first lesson.  
  
~*~ Later that night...  
  
Juuhachigou walked up behind ChiChi and Bulma and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around and all three girls hugged excitedly.  
  
"You girls look great!" Juuhachigou exclaimed.  
  
ChiChi was wearing a knee-length, dark green dress which hung tightly to her body. It didn't have any sleeves and was trimmed in gold. It also had a golden dragon on the front. She also had a golden choker on with golden eyeshadow and dark green high-heels to match. Her hair was in its usual bun, but had loose, curly strands hanging down.  
  
Bulma was wearing an ankle-length, soft white dress. It had silver glitter all over it and had long sleeves. It clinged tightly to her body until it reached the hips which from there, it flared out. It had a low, U-shaped drop on her chest, but didn't reveal too much, her still being a child. She had a silver necklace with a rare-cut diamond on. Her father had given her the necklace on her twelfth birthday. Her hair was also pulled up and was a bundle of curls piled atop her head. She had white high-heeled shoes and silver make-up on.  
  
"So do you," Bulma replied.  
  
Juuhachigou had a deep red dress on, also ankle-length. At about knee-length, the red began to fade into black. It had string-straps instead of sleeves. She had black high-heels on and a black armband. She had deep red lipstick on and was sporting the smoky-eye look; her hair was down as usual.  
  
"Where's the guys?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Juunanagou headed that way," Juuhachigou responded, pointing to their left. They walked over and joined up with their male counterparts. They all had on identical tuxedos, except Kakkarot and Krillin were wearing white ones and the other three guys were wearing black.  
  
"You look great, girls," Yamucha said as Bulma, ChiChi and Juuhachigou walked up.  
  
"You look the best," Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear and she smiled.  
  
"I'm going see daddy," she told him before walking off.  
  
They were holding graduation in UJI's large room specifically made for such an ordeal. There were hundreds of chairs sitting upon the floor before the stage for the families of the students. Off to the right side was a separate room made of glass. It was specially for the families of the students from the Four Rule planets. Bulma entered the room.  
  
King Vegeta and Queen Mahia of Vegetasei were already seated inside. Bardock, his mate and Kakkarot's two older brothers, Turles and Radditz, were sitting next to their King and Queen. King Roshi was seated next to Yamucha's parents. Krillin's mother had died during childbirth. The King and Queen of Adajinzounsei were also inside and seating themselves. Bulma walked over to Frieza and Zarbon, hugging each of them.  
  
"You look so beautiful, B-chan," Zarbon told her sincerely. She hugged her big 'brother' again.  
  
"Thanks, Zarbon-san," she whispered. She released him and turned to her father.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't make it, daddy?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"Of course I could make it to see my two daughters graduate! Political matters can wait," he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I better get back over there. I expect they'll begin soon," she told them then walked back out of the room to join up with her friends whom were all chatting excitedly.  
  
"Is it true that they announce the Four Rule planets last?" Yamucha asked.  
  
Juunanagou nodded. "Yeah, we're special," he said sarcastically.  
  
As the Headmaster began his yearly speech, all graduating students took their seats on the stage. The FRO students were required to sit in the front row, not that they really minded anyway. It made no difference to them whatsoever.  
  
"Prince Yunan of Yardratsei," the Headmaster called out, summoning the student forward to receive his diploma. Bulma droned out the names as they were called. She knew they would be last and there were about fifty graduating students. She figured she and ChiChi would be the very last since they would most likely call out the FRO students in order of the least powerful to the most powerful. With Aisusei being the main Four Rule planet, that would leave Bulma and ChiChi as the most powerful students.  
  
Soon came their time. "Prince Krillin of Chikyuusei," the Headmaster read his name aloud from a list. Krilling stood abruptly, nervous swead beads rolling down his forehead. He shakily accepted his diploma.  
  
"Nobleman Yamucha of Chikyuusei." Yamucha was much more calm and collected as he accepted his diploma with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Prince Juunanagou of Adajinzounsei," the Headmaster continued. Juunanagou stood up slowly, as if bored, and accepted his diploma while turning and winking at the all of the girls waving to him from their places behind.  
  
"Princess Juuhachigou of Adajinzounsei." Juuhachigou smiled brightly and gently took her diploma.  
  
"Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei." Vegeta stormed up to the podium and ripped his parchment from the Headmaster's hand.  
  
"Nobleman Kakkarot of Vegetasei," the Headmaster called out and a loud "WOOHOO!" could be heard from the crowd. Bardock slapped Radditz across the back of his head in irritation. Kakkarot took his diploma with a deep blush gracing his cheeks.  
  
"Princess ChiChi of Aisusei." ChiChi stood and walked gracefully over to the headmaster to get her diploma. Bulma breathed. She was the last.  
  
"And Princess Bulma of Aisusei," the Headmaster finished, turning to Bulma as she slowly stood up. She focused on not tripping over her dress and carefully took the diploma from his hand. She smiled gently and sat back down as the crowd stood up and applauded the graduates. Bulma let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
Earlier in the day, she had been given her award for being Top of her Class in studies. It wasn't a big surprise to anyone, however, for she was smarter than some of their professors even when she was only five years old. The sky held no limits for her knowledge.  
  
That night, before each child went back to their respective planet, they all hugged and promised that they'd stay in touch. It wasn't to be.  
  
~*~ Ten years later...  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair, her head drooping backward and her mouth hanging open. She had been working on the same equation all day. If only she could get it right, she could quit and go eat. Zarbon had already been twice to check up on her, worrying that she was over-working herself. She had ushered him away, promising to see him as soon as she was done.  
  
She had turned twenty-five years old not too long ago. Yamucha had called to wish her a happy birthday and that had lifted her spirits. Yamucha and Bulma had stayed close friends over the years and Bulma knew that ChiChi and Kakkarot had, too. All of the Four Rule planets children had made plans to visit one another, but everyone always had an excuse that made them cancel the appointment. Sometimes, Bulma thought about how each of her old friends were doing, but she didn't dwell upon it. She still had ChiChi and Yamucha.  
  
Lately though, Zarbon had told her that the Four Rule planets were beginning to feud with each other. There was a meeting to be held in one week and it was mandatory that the royalty of each Four Rule planet was to attend. Bulma would get to see Juuhachigou, Juunanagou, Krillin and Vegeta again. Yamucha and Kakkarot weren't allowed since they were simply noblemen and not royalty.  
  
Bulma sighed and slammed her pencil down onto the table. She could always work on that blasted equation tomorrow. Right now, she was starved half to death and she knew Zarbon was probably STILL worrying over her.  
  
  
  
Wahiiiiii! Okay, there you have it. Sorry, I didn't do introducing of the characters at their twenty-five-year-old-age yet, that'll be next chapter. If anyone wants an email when I update this fic, let me know in a review. See ya next time! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Things of the Past  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
First of all, I've received an email about how I've made Frieza's personality different. Yes, he is a nicer guy and a good father, so what? This is fanfiction. Let me break it down for you. Fan: not written by the creator, but a fan. Fiction: not real. So all in all, I can do whatever the hell I want. I could make Juuhachigou become a nun and make Bulma and ChiChi marry each other if I wanted, so get over it. Besides, if you don't like it, I don't recall forcing anyone to read it.  
  
*** Bear-chan, this chapter is for you! ^_^  
  
  
  
Bulma ran through the halls, sliding into her room once she reached it. She halted to a stop.  
  
"Chi, are you here?!" she called out, frantically. ChiChi calmly walked out of the bathroom, rubbing lotion onto her arms.  
  
"Krillin will be here any minute, come on!" Bulma said before running back out of the room, ChiChi following at a leisurely pace behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your majesties, I present King Krillin of Chikyuusei," Lord Frieza's advisor announced, whilst motioning for the Chikyuujin to enter the throne room. ChiChi and Bulma stood from their seats automatically as they were accustomed to do whenever royalty other than themselves or Frieza entered the room.  
  
Frieza stood as Krillin stopped before his throne. "Ah, Krillin, it is nice to see you. I do apologize for the loss of your father," Frieza said diplomatically.  
  
"Thank you," Krillin replied sincerely. Bulma looked at ChiChi excitedly before approaching Krillin. She embraced him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Krillin, it has been so long," she said with teary eyes. He smiled into her hair.  
  
"Yes, it has. Too long. You have grown so beautiful, just as Yamucha has told me," he replied. She blushed at the obvious compliment.  
  
"Well, look at you! You have hair now," she joked and he laughed. It was beginning to feel like old times.  
  
"Come, let me show you to your room," she said, motioning for him to follow. He stopped briefly to hug and reunite himself with ChiChi before the three walked off.  
  
Frieza seated himself back on his throne. The Adajinzounsei royalty would be arriving next.  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin, ChiChi and Bulma sat chatting comfortably amongst themselves. They were catching up on old times and hadn't stopped talking since Krillin had arrived. They were in the throne room, patiently awaiting the arrival of their Adajinzounjin companions.  
  
"Your majesties," the advisor entered the room once more and ChiChi, Bulma and Krillin arose expectantly, "King Ichigou, Queen Nigou, Prince Juunanagou and Princess Juuhachigou of Adajinzounsei have arrived."  
  
The four entered the room silently, bowing slightly at each of the other royalties present. Frieza, Ichigou and Nigou greeted each other respectfully. Bulma ran up and embraced Juunanagou; he returned the embrace full-force. Next, she hugged Juuhachigou, but she frowned when her old friend did not return it. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Wow, you guys look so great," ChiChi exclaimed, also hugging each of them.  
  
"Yes..." Juuhachigou drawled, looking around boredly. ChiChi raised an eyebrow at her, but moved aside so Krillin could shake hands with Juunanagou.  
  
"I wish we all could have met sooner, you know?" Krillin asked conversationally. Juunanagou nodded enthusiastically. He was still the same Juunanagou. Bulma turned her gaze to his sister; she had changed. She wasn't that sweet blonde Bulma had known in junior school. Juuhachigou had become a cold and calculating woman.  
  
~*~  
  
Juunanagou had now joined in on the conversation of rememberance. They were joking about the pranks they used to pull on their teachers. Juuhachigou was sitting off to the side, not saying anything.  
  
"Oh, man, and I thought the girls were bad in junior school!" Juunanagou exclaimed. "They only hounded me more as I got older!" They all shared a laugh, except Juuhachigou who rolled her eyes at her brother's arrogance.  
  
"Vegeta always has to be the last, doesn't he? He's already late!" Bulma said irritably, shaking her head. As if on cue, the throne room doors opened yet again, allowing in the advisor.  
  
"Your majesties, King Vegeta, Queen Mahia and Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei," he announced, stepping aside to allow them to enter. This time, everyone present in the throne room stood, Bulma stepping aside, so she could get a good look at her best childhood friend: Vegeta.  
  
"Move, you fool!" Prince Vegeta yelled as he blasted a servant who stepped in his way. Bulma gasped in horror.  
  
"Now, now, Prince Vegeta. You can't go killing my servants off," Lord Frieza tsked. Prince Vegeta glared hatefully at the Aisujin. He caught sight of Bulma out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He looked her up and down purposefully and she shuddered. She was even more beautiful than he'd ever remembered. He approached the group and gripped wrists with Juunanagou, then nodded at Krillin.  
  
"Yo, Vegeta," Krillin greeted casually.  
  
"Before we attend to politcal matters, let us proceed to the dining hall for dinner," Frieza stated, beginning to walk from the throne room. Everyone followed suit, each feeling hungry. Vegeta hung back until he was walking evenly with Bulma. She sped up, trying to refrain from being too close to him, but he sped up, as well.  
  
"What's wrong with you, woman?" he asked confusedly. She gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"What's wrong with YOU, is the question, Vegeta. You just murdered someone," she said viciously. He rose an eyebrow in question. What was the deal? He had killed many people in the past ten years. It certainly had never bothered him before. But somehow, it did now that the woman was acting so afraid of him because of it.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, but hung back, so Bulma could walk ahead of him. The way she wanted it.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner went well. Everyone seemed to get along just fine as long as the conversation was casual and didn't involve any politics. Attitudes had changed now that they had begun discussing matters which had caused them to argue in the past few months.  
  
"That's a terrible idea. The allied planets should have to pay taxes their respective planet. If the planet is in the south, they should pay it to us!" King Vegeta bellowed while motioning his hand at himself.  
  
"I think that the taxes should be split between the Four Rule planets," Krillin countered. Juuhachigou looked at him momentarily.  
  
"Well, I think that we should drop the taxes altogether," King Ichigou replied. The Queen of Vegetasei stood from her seat.  
  
"Why the hell would we do that?" she asked angrily. Prince Vegeta smirked and tapped his mother on the shoulder. She looked at her son and sat down. There wasn't a thing in the universe she would deny her son. She knew that was the reason he was so spoiled though.  
  
"We should try King Krillin's idea for awhile. Split the taxes between us, see how that works out," Frieza stated with his head resting on his hand. King Vegeta became outraged.  
  
"Well, maybe I should just break the compromise between Vegetasei and Aisusei, Frieza!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Queen Mahia gasped. "Vegeta!" She attempted to calm her mate and Vegeta glanced at Bulma and ChiChi. Bulma's hand was on her mouth and her eyes were wide. Was this really going to be the end of the Four Rule Order?  
  
"Now, now, Vegeta. Let's not be too hasty," Frieza started calmly, "We'll rest on it."  
  
King Vegeta stomped out of the room without a word, Mahia following closely behind him. Prince Vegeta arose slowly and followed his parents out. The awkward silence that followed was unbearable.  
  
"Hmm... cheers!" Juunanagou joked and raised his glass. His mother slapped him across the back of the head.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma crawled into bed and turned onto her side to face Zarbon. He silently waited for her to speak; he wasn't going to pressure her.  
  
She stared into his eyes for a few moments before sighing. "Oh, god, Zarbon, the Saiyajin are not happy. The meeting did not go well at ALL. King Vegeta practically discontinued all negotions with the other Four Rule planets tonight. I don't know what's going to happen," she told him sadly.  
  
He nodded grimly. "Well, hopefully, he'll rethink his decision. We certainly don't need a war between Aisusei and Vegetasei."  
  
Bulma rubbed her face tiredly and nodded. She slid down further under the covers and scooted next to Zarbon. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her head before they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Short, I know! But hey, I'm practically famous for my terribly short chapters! ^^; Actually, it's shorter than usual because I desperately need to take a shower, so yeah. Excuse right there, see! XD Want an email update for new chapters? Let me know in your review. I really appreciate the encouraging reviews I've gotten so far, (besides that one email! .) thanks a bunch! 


	6. Chapter 6

Things of the Past  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
Juuhachigou sat cross-legged on the floor. Her eyes were closed in deep meditation. Krillin grinned mischeviously and tip-toed up behind her.  
  
"BOO!" he yelled as he tickled her in the stomach. She jumped up in surprise and into a fighting stance by habit. Once seeing who it was, she dropped her guard and sighed irritably.  
  
"It's only you. Don't do that," she scolded before sitting back down into her meditation form. Krillin scrunched up his face.  
  
"Yes, Juu-chan, I missed you. I'm glad you missed me, too!" he repled sarcastically before sitting down next to her, also cross-legged. She opened her eyes and stared at him expectantly.  
  
"What? Is it against the law for me to meditate, too?" he asked before closing his eyes. He proceeded to attach his middle fingers and thumbs together, resting his hands on his knees. "Huuuummmmm..."  
  
Juuhachigou scoffed at his 'meditation' noise. She chose to simply ignore him, but couldn't hide the small smile playing on her lips now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah, you'll have to come down once we're done with all of the Four Rule meetings!" ChiChi exclaimed happily. Kakkarot nodded his head.  
  
"Definitely. I miss you, Chi!" he responded playfully. She giggled.  
  
"How about in a week? We should be done by then," she suggested. Kakkarot checked his calender for any prior engagements.  
  
"That sounds great to me," he said and she beamed.  
  
"Excellent!" she clapped her hands giddily.  
  
ChiChi looked up as Juunanagou entered the room. She smiled at him and looked back at her palm-sized communicator.  
  
"Hey, Kakkarot, I've got to go. I'll call you later, kay?" she said and he nodded again.  
  
"See ya later, Chi!" he said as he cut off the connection. ChiChi closed her communicator and set it down on the desk. She turned around to face Juunanagou.  
  
"What can I do for ya', Juu-kun?" she asked, walking over to him. He smiled.  
  
"I just thought I'd come and see if you'd care to take a walk with me," he replied in a questioning tone. She nodded.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
He extended his arm and cleared his throat. "Well, madam, let us be off then!"  
  
She graciously linked her arm with his while lifting her head an extra notch.  
  
"Yes, good sir, let us!"  
  
They both laughed and set off out the doors.  
  
~*~  
  
Juuhachigou stood up from her seated place on the ground and stretched. She looked down at Krillin who was still 'meditating' and shrugged. She pivoted on her heel and began to walk off. Upon hearing footsteps other than her own, she turned slightly and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want, shorty?" she asked, annoyed. Krillin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Damn, you're a bitch," he chuckled. She stopped in mid-step and turned all of the way around in shock. "Don't tell me that no one has ever told you that," Krillin said in mock-surprise.  
  
"No..." she responded quietly. His mouth formed an 'O' shape.  
  
"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. She said nothing, but turned around and began walking again. Nobody had ever called her any type of rude name before except her brother. She hadn't really thought about it, but she guessed that she was a LITTLE rude. Maybe she had never been called any names because she was a princess.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at Krillin. He was a king; he could certainly speak his mind around her even if he was using a joking tone. She knitted her eyebrows together in thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma stood bent over her newest invention, adding the finishing touches. It wasn't really anything special, just a little doohickey that probably didn't even have any real purpose. That was okay though; it was mainly an object made specifically for getting her mind off of a certain murderous Saiyajin.  
  
She had been especially excited about seeing her best childhood friend, but watching him kill that servant had squashed any hope she had that he was the same boy she knew. The same boy that she would cuddle up to when the group was studying or just talking. She frowned to herself whilst tightening a screw.  
  
The way he had looked at her had made her shiver. That look had a purpose and had implied things that he ought not have been implying in the first place. She set down her tool and smirked triumphantly at her invention. Now, she wondered, what could I do with it?  
  
She knew that she was only trying to think of a purpose for the triangle-shaped machine, so that she would stop thinking about Vegeta. Because of such, she only thought about him more. What a riot.  
  
The moment he had stepped through the throne room doors, she had instantly sighed at the fact of how absolutely dreamy he looked. His eyes were even blacker than she remembered. They also held more depth; she knew that she would fall into the abyss of darkness if she stared into them for too long.  
  
"So handsome..." she murmured quietly to herself, fingering her invention absently.  
  
The dark figure watching her from the shadows stepped out quietly. He walked up behind her and bent down to her height.  
  
"Doing anything interesting?" he whispered into her ear. Bulma cried out in surprise and stumbled forward a few steps and fell over her desk. She whirled around on her back and stared frightfully at the intruder.  
  
"Damn you, Vegeta!" she yelled angrily. "Don't DO that!"  
  
He smirked and walked closer to her, bending over her leant back form, so that their bodies were touching. She tried to scoot back further, but the desk blocked her.  
  
"W-What do you want?" she stuttered. He looked down at her exposed legs and softly ran his fingertips up her thigh. She gulped nervously.  
  
Vegeta suddenly backed away from her and looked at the door. Bulma looked at him in confusion then followed his gaze. A few minutes later, Zarbon entered. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face.  
  
Zarbon looked at Vegeta suspisciously, but didn't dwell on his presence.  
  
"Darling, the wedding planner is here. Shall we go meet her?" he asked Bulma. Her voice caught in her throat and she looked at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at Zarbon and then Bulma. He sneered at the two of them, now seeing the obvious. He about-faced and stomped out of the room without a word.  
  
  
  
Oooo. Zarbon and Bulma are engaged. Vegeta doesn't seem too happy about it, does he? Awww, Krillin is trying to get Juuhachigou to lighten up. Juunanagou is just being cute, as usual. ^_~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to have another one up soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Things of the Past  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
First off, all I can say is CHILL, people! Come on, I've made Frieza rape Bulma in one of my fics and you people are complaining about her being engaged to Zarbon? Yeesh! .; Also, about the age thing, Zarbon is twelve years older than Bulma in this fic, but Trunks is really thirteen years older than Pan, yet you guys have no problems with the age difference in T/P fics? Hmmm... just something to ponder.  
  
  
  
Vegeta punched a hole clear through the metal wall. He pulled at his hair and slammed his back against the wall. He didn't understand where this anger was coming from. So what if Bulma and Zarbon were engaged? What did it matter to him? He didn't have time for such trivial matters as a woman, love, marriage, so forth and so on.  
  
Why was he so mad then if he didn't care? Deep down, he knew that he was jealous. He, of course, would never admit that to an actual person, but there was no denying it in his heart. But why was he jealous? Even when he had known Bulma when they were children, they were merely friends and nothing more. The second time he saw her, he got jealous that she was in love with someone else? What was the irony?  
  
His head darted up as he felt Bulma's ki come running down the hall. She turned the corner, clearly out of breath, and stopped before him.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Vegeta?" she breathed out, resting her hands on her knees while she tried to catch her breath.  
  
He smirked sarcastically. "Not a thing... slut."  
  
Bulma gasped. "What?! Slut?!" The audicity! He dared to call her a slut? Bulma had never been with another man besides Zarbon and she was most certainly faithful to him for the past three years! How did that make her a slut?  
  
"My God, Vegeta, you've changed. Zarbon and I... love each other..."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Love? No such thing exists."  
  
Bulma shook her head sadly and reached out to touch his shoulder. He jerked away.  
  
"Damnit, Vegeta, what's happened to you?" she asked in pure unhappiness, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm," he began, "How to word this... I saw the light?" He laughed viciously to himself.  
  
She sighed and turned away. "I cared about you more than anyone else. Things change, I guess," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. She had hit home. He didn't even understand it himself. Things hadn't changed between him and the other members of their old 'group.' He only felt differently towards Bulma. He felt threatened by her. Not in the way of physical danger, but in another way he couldn't describe.  
  
"Yes, things change," he whispered to her retreating back.  
  
~*~  
  
Juuhachigou was once again meditating. She sighed in annoyance as Krillin sat down next to her.  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone, shorty?" she asked without opening her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned his back against her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Juu. Remember when we were buddies?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
He chuckled and tugged on her sleeve. She opened her eyes and glared at him. He had on his best set of puppydog eyes and was making a whimpering dog noise.  
  
"Let's tour the palace. I haven't been here since I was really young," he pleaded with her. She continued to stare into his 'poor-abused-me' eyes and sighed. She finally agreed and he beamed. He jumped up and tugged her out the door like a little kid bringing his mother to a candy shop.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi was currently straddled across Juunanagou's back as he gave her a piggy-back ride around the courtyard. The other Aisujin nobility looked on in curiosity and amusement.  
  
"Oh, my God, Juunanagou. What are you doing?"  
  
Juunanagou whirled around, almost dropping ChiChi, as the sound of his sister's voice surprised him. "Oh, hey, Juu. You want a ride?" He smirked as she glared at him disdainfully. He slid ChiChi off of his back and sauntered up to his sister.  
  
"Come on, sis. Have some fun!" All of a sudden, he swept her off her feet and swung her up on his shoulders. She shrieked in surprise and grabbed onto his head for dear life as he spun around in circles. ChiChi and Krillin laughed outright at their two friends.  
  
"Get me down from here, shorty!" Juuhachigou screamed at Krillin, her eyes closed tight. Krillin laughed a few more times before helping her down off of Juunanagou's shoulders. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sent a swift right hook across her brother's cheek.  
  
"DAMN, Juu!" he cried out, rubbing his sore spot. He was shoved out of the way as Vegeta stomped past them muttering "Bantering fools." They each stared after the Saiyajin prince in wonder about what could have gotten him so riled up.  
  
"Geez, what got into him?" Juunanagou asked and the others simply shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma ran into the conference room breathlessly. Everyone present turned to look at her expectantly. She blushed embarrassedly.  
  
"Sorry, father, the wedding planner was here," she explained while sitting down next to ChiChi. Her father gave her a disapproving look, but said nothing. Bulma glanced at Vegeta and was startled to see the lustful look in his eyes. Once he noticed her looking in his direction, he quickly replaced the look with a hateful one. Bulma looked away.  
  
"Now, we shall begin," Frieza began. "Vegeta, have you thought things over?"  
  
Everyone turned to King Vegeta. He seemed to be having a quiet argument with the Queen of Vegetasei.  
  
"Yes," King Vegeta said, turning away from his mate. She was shaking her head to herself. "I'm officially removing Vegetasei from the Four Rule Order."  
  
Everyone gasped at his declaration. Even Prince Vegeta seemed somewhat surprised.  
  
"Mother, can't you do something?" he asked quietly. "He's being rash." Queen Mahia shook her head while glaring at her mate. He looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
"What?! This is bullshit and you know it, Mahia!" the king exclaimed defensively.  
  
"No, it isn't, Vegeta and watch your mouth!" she retorted. He "hmph'd" and turned away.  
  
The entire conference room had erupted into arguments. Juuhachigou was busy blaming the whole fiasco on Krillin. King Ichigou and Queen Nigou were discussing what would happen to the rest of the planets. The only two people who were silent was Bulma and Vegeta. If the Four Rule Order was to fall apart, the FR planets would surely end up going to war with each other.  
  
"SILENCE!" Frieza yelled, standing from his seat at the end of the long table. Slowly, the room began to quiet considerably. Frieza had a grave look on his face, but remained diplomatic. He eyed King Vegeta.  
  
"Are you or are you not declaring war on the remaining Four Rule planets?" Frieza asked seriously. King Vegeta seemed to really ponder this. He wasn't a stupid man. Yes, the Saiyajin were the strongest race in the universe, but he doubted their ability to stand up to the strongest being in the universe, Frieza, along with Chikyuusei and the extreme technology of Adajinzounsei.  
  
"No," the Saiyajin King replied. "Not yet, at least."  
  
Frieza slanted his eyes at the obvious warning. He addressed everyone present, "We will meet again in one week's time at 10:00 AM." With that, he marched out of the room.  
  
  
  
Oi, this has to be my most controversial fic with you guys! Yikes! Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not, well, too bad for you. ^_~ For your reading pleasure, I've added a little snippet of the first chapter on my newest fic, Prince of Darkness. I'll be posting it after this fic is done probably which shouldn't be for at least five more chapters. (This fic won't be as long as The Bodyguard) I hope you enjoy the little sneak peek!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'She really didn't see the problem. If only Bardock and the Ox King would see that their children loved each other, there wouldn't be a problem. That damn family feud that had been going on for the past twenty years needed to stop! All Bulma had done was give Kakkarot and ChiChi a little push.  
  
But, she mused, the families of the children had viewed it as they were being forced together and that they didn't truly love each other. Bulma knew otherwise though. The two had fancied each other since they were children. And now at the ripe age of eighteen, they had needs and wants and they truly wanted to be together. Why couldn't their families see that?  
  
If they did, then maybe she could stay on Chikyuusei.  
  
~*~  
  
Across the universe on a space-stop station, two men stood ten feet apart from each other. One was glaring the other one down, stretching his fingers at his side and working his ki up and down. He was young, only looking to be seventeen or so, but was overly cocky. He had been trying to work up a name for himself around the universe and when he had heard about the other man making a pitstop at the station, he couldn't resist the urge.  
  
The other man, afterall, was a universal legend. He was called the Prince of Darkness for no one knew his real name. Also because he was supposedly the prince of a long lost planet. He was a hired assassin and was feared immensly. No one really knew that much about him though; he was extremely anti-social. All that was said about him was mostly rumors and it was questionable about which rumors were actually true.  
  
Some people said that his real name was Vegeta, but nobody knew for sure. This 'Prince of Darkness' seemed far more calm than the younger man. He stood completely still, staring at the ground. He was in his early twenties and was merely stopping to refuel. He was on his way to some measly planet called Chikyuusei to repay a debt when this young fool had shown up, demanding a showdown of ki.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Things of the Past  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
Plug of the Chapter: Tribulations from the Past by Blue-Flame12. (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1186041)  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped as a white-gloved hand snaked its way across her mouth. She tried to scream, but the grip was too firm.  
  
"Not going to scream when I let go, are you?" she heard a husky voice in her ear. She steamed angrily as she recognized the voice.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed when he left go of her mouth and whirled around to face him. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Scared you, didn't I?"  
  
She ignored that question. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing to go back to Vegetasei?" she asked sardonically. He pouted.  
  
"Come on, Bulma. Can't we catch up on old times?" he asked with a false sweetness. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She slapped it away.  
  
"Don't call me that! And don't touch me like that, I'm engaged!" she reprimanded him angrily.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why ARE you engaged to that fool anyway? He was like your brother."  
  
"He was, but since a few years ago, we love each other, Vegeta. You know, love? That warm, fuzzy feeling you get when you're near someone?" she said, pointing a finger into his chest. He looked down at her finger and shrugged.  
  
"Never felt it. Don't believe in it. Anyway, let's go back to my quarters. Catch up a little," he suggested with an undertone. She supressed a gasp at his audicity.  
  
"VEGETA, get it through your head! I love... umm..." Bulma face-faulted. After a few minutes, she turned around abruptly and walked swiftly away from Vegeta.  
  
"His name is Zarbon, by the way!" Vegeta called out, laughing cruelly from behind her. Her face flushed scarlet-red, but she refused to give Vegeta the satisfaction of admitting that while she was talking to him, she couldn't even remember her own fiancee's name!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had stomped all of the way to her and Zarbon's quarters. She had angrily pushed aside all by-passers, including a confused ChiChi and Krillin. She flopped down on her bed and threw her arms over her face.  
  
It's just got to be a bad sign for your marriage when you can't even remember your fiancee's name, she thought to herself sarcastically. But she had never forgotten Vegeta's name. She had REALLY never forgotten Vegeta's name.  
  
She remembered one time when her and Zarbon were making love, she had called out Vegeta's name during her climax. She thanked every deity she could think of to this day that Zarbon hadn't noticed during his own climax, but she was very careful from now on. Not that it was easy to be careful during sex...  
  
She didn't even truly know why she called out his name. It wasn't like she was in love with the man. Quite the contrary actually. She was beginning to despise him; he made her too confused. She nearly jumped in surprise as her bedroom door slid open. She was somewhat relieved to find that it was Zarbon and not Vegeta who entered.  
  
"What are you doing in here all alone?" he asked her while sitting down on the bed. She sat up and scooted over next to him.  
  
"Just thinking." He raised an eyebrow at her quiet and unsure response. He pushed his braid over his shoulder and held her hand.  
  
"Something the matter?" he asked gently, rubbing his thumb over her hand. She shook her head.  
  
"You sure?" he pressed and she shook her head again. He nodded.  
  
"Okay then. I'm here to talk if you want to though," he told her, bringing her hand to his lips. She smiled and thanked him quietly.  
  
"Now, not to intrude on your solitude, but the wedding planner is here for the final arrangements," he told her. She sighed inwardly, not really feeling like dealing with wedding things at the moment, but stood anyway. She also felt guilty when she looked into Zarbon's eyes. She hadn't even remembered his name a few minutes ago...  
  
As the two of them walked to the last conference room to meet the wedding planner, Zarbon continued to notice that something was still on Bulma's mind. He decided not to ask her though, figuring she would tell him when she was ready.  
  
"Hello, Bulma, dear!" Bulma heard a familar voice say as her and Zarbon entered the conference room. She smiled and walked up the woman, each of them kissing each other on the cheek.  
  
"Bear-chan, how are you?" Bulma asked happily. The other lady pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Wonderful, dear!"  
  
"'Bear-chan?'" a man next to Bear questioned curiously. Bulma regarded him silently, looking to Bear questioningly.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, this is my husband--Chris," Bear introduced the two of them quickly. Bulma and Chris each said their 'hello's' and shook hands politely.  
  
"This is my fiancee--Zarbon," Bulma introduced the two men and they regarded each other with a nod.  
  
"Anyway, shall we?" Bear asked, motioning to some floral patterns laid out on the table.  
  
~*~ A few days later...  
  
Two young men knocked on a door at 5:30 AM. After a few minutes and a few broken-lamp sounds from inside, a very groggy ChiChi answered the door.  
  
"What the hell do you... oh, my gosh, Yamucha?! Kakkarot!" she exclaimed after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She gripped them both in a tight hug and invited them in the room. A little while later, they were all seated around the coffee table.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming for a few more days, Kakkarot?" she asked, setting her cup of tea on the coffee table. Yamucha took a sip of his tea and also set the cup down on the table.  
  
"We wanted to surprise everyone," he answered, since Kakkarot was busy stuffing his face with eggs, ham and pancakes. She nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are here. Bulma will be so happy to see you both!" ChiChi said, taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to surprise her in her room, but then I thought that she might be uh... with Zarbon, you know?" ChiChi nodded with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Mhm, wouldn't want to walk in on that," she responded with a giggle.  
  
"So, how is everyone?" Yamucha asked in interest. ChiChi looked up and shook her hand from side to side in a 'so-so' gesture.  
  
"Juuhachigou is a little on the odd side now, but everyone is just fine. Vegeta has this strange thing with Bulma now though. It's eerie," ChiChi said, shaking her head to herself.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. She leaned back further onto the couch and tucked her legs underneath her.  
  
"Well, he's been pestering her a lot and just the other day, I saw him staring at her from behind a corner where she couldn't see him. Anyway, you guys just have to stay until the wedding! It's only two weeks away and it would be silly for you to leave and come back," she told them in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"ChiChi, with the Teleporter, it only takes like two seconds to get here," Yamucha chuckled and Kakkarot nodded his two cents. She waved them off with her hand.  
  
"Still! We wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma was once again staying late in her lab. Ever since she was a young girl, she had found that once she got started on a project, she couldn't bring herself to leave it unfinished. She started to hum, but it soon turned into full-force singing.  
  
~Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
Keep me coming back for more  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in Heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see we're in Heaven~  
  
Bulma loved that song. It was by a Chikyuujin singer, Bryan Adams, and Krillin had introduced her to the song, 'Heaven,' when they were in their early teens.  
  
"Sounds like you and me," Vegeta said as he stepped out of the shadows. Bulma screamed in fright.  
  
"Vegeta, I swear to God, if you do that again, you will seriously regret it. Quit fucking sneaking up on me!" she yelled angrily. "What the hell are you doing spying on me all of the time anyway?! Do you spy on me in the shower, too?!"  
  
He smirked. "Are you giving me permission?" She rolled her eyes at him and spun around to her project again. Maybe if she ignored him he would just leave.  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
She frowned. Couldn't he take a hint? "Trying to figure out why the glycolcerin won't bubble like it's supposed to when I mix it with the ulonigin. Nothing you can help me with though," she told him quickly. He rubbed his chin in thought and she vaguely remembered him doing that when they were children and he couldn't figure out something in school, though that was rare. It was cute.  
  
"Did you mix the glycolcerin with tyunon first?" he asked. She nodded irritably.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"At a two-hundred and fifty degree fahrenheit temperature?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"While you were dropping small amounts of ulonigin in it at five-minute intervals?"  
  
"Ye-" she face-faulted. "A... no..." She flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that bluntly obvious clue. She looked at Vegeta curiously. Zarbon had never been able to help her with her projects. He wasn't scientifically talented.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly. He shrugged and walked closer to her. He bent down and kissed the side of her neck lightly.  
  
"No problem," he whispered and she shuddered. He looked up at her and slowly began backing out of the room.  
  
"W-Where are you going?" she stuttered. He smirked.  
  
"To finish packing my things, so we can leave the planet." Bulma suddenly felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She swallowed painfully. She should be happy that he was leaving; she could now think solely about her fiancee and not have the confusing thoughts about Vegeta mingled in there, as well.  
  
She wasn't happy though.  
  
  
  
Aww, what's up with Bulma? That chapter was somewhat longer than my usual chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Things of the Past  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
Bulma sat on ChiChi's bed, sniffling every so often. She dabbed at her nose with a tissue and stood up, tossing the tissue into the small trashcan near the bed. She sighed dramatically and dragged her feet over to the window which led out to the balcony. She didn't want to go to her and Zarbon's rooms because she feared he would walk in on her while she was crying. She wasn't in the mood to explain to her fiancee that she was crying because another man was leaving. That just didn't sound too good.  
  
Bulma opened the balcony doors and walked to the edge. She looked over the ivory edge and down to the ground which was five floors down. She really didn't like heights very much, so she usually refrained from getting too close to the edge. She turned away from it and sat down on a chair near the balcony doors. She shivered from the iciness hitting her bare shoulders. It was quite windy out.  
  
Vegeta would be leaving in the next hour or so, but she didn't want to go bid him farewell. In all honesty, she wasn't sure how she felt about him. She was obviously sad that he was leaving since she couldn't help herself from crying, but at the same time, she was relieved. She could marry Zarbon and go on about her life now without any interruptions. Her mind kept playing tricks on her, however; there was just something about Vegeta. She knew in her heart that she was becoming attracted to him and for that, she wanted him to leave the planet. She couldn't chance getting mixed up with him AND Zarbon.  
  
She stood and walked over to the edge again, but did not look down. That was quite a long ways and her stomach just wasn't up to it. She stared out into the white abyss of the planet as she sniffled again. She jumped in surprise as ChiChi's bedroom door was thrown open.  
  
"THERE you are! We've been looking all over for you; we've been worried!" ChiChi scolded as she walked out onto the balcony with Zarbon, Yamucha, Kakkarot and... Vegeta.  
  
"Yamucha? Kakkarot? Oh, my gosh!" Bulma exclaimed as she hugged Yamucha happily and then Kakkarot. Tears of joy came to her eyes at seeing her friends again. She had seen Yamucha not too long ago, but it had been the full ten years since she had seen Kakkarot.  
  
"Your eyes are all red," ChiChi began and Bulma froze. She didn't want ChiChi to come to the conclusion that she had been crying. "It's extremely windy out here; you might be catching a cold." Bulma exhaled in relief. She nodded and walked over to the edge of the balcony once more.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to see the view," she told them.  
  
"Bulma, you're afraid of heights though," Zarbon said unsure. Bulma giggled.  
  
"I know, I just--" Bulma stopped abruptly as the wind blew harder. ChiChi's eyes widened somewhat.  
  
"Come on, get away from the balcony, honey. It's too windy," she said concerned. Bulma nodded as she caught her balance.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Bulma responded, but the wind blew once more. Bulma lost her balance again. She began to fall backwards towards the balcony edge. Time seemed to come to a stop as she fell over the edge. She screamed frightfully and both Zarbon's and Vegeta's heads shot up.  
  
"BULMA!" Zarbon yelled. Vegeta ran out onto the balcony from his position inside the bedroom. He dove over the edge of the balcony and soared down towards Bulma who was rapidly becoming closer to the ground. She screamed again and he willed himself faster.  
  
"VEGETA!" she cried out and he could see the tears freely falling from her eyes. He surged his power even harder and grabbed ahold of her just before she hit the ground. He reversed himself and rebounded high into the air. She was still screaming, terrified. He held himself in the air as she clutched herself to his chest, crying loudly. He briefly took in the scent of her hair.  
  
Vegeta slowly descended back to ChiChi's balcony. As soon as his and Bulma's feet touched, he lifted her completely into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. ChiChi, Zarbon, Yamucha and Kakkarot rushed in after him and he laid her down on the bed. He tried to stand, but she still clutched herself to him as she wailed into his chest.  
  
ChiChi dashed to the bed and knelt down beside her sister as she also cried. "Oh, Bulma, I was so scared!"  
  
Kakkarot rubbed ChiChi's back and Yamucha soothed Bulma's tear-soaked hair out of her face. Zarbon stared at Vegeta and Bulma in jealousy. Not only had Vegeta saved his fiancee when he didn't, but now she was clutching herself to her savior instead of him.  
  
~*~ A week and a half later...  
  
Vegeta and his parents had indeed left Aisusei shortly after Bulma's accident. Bulma had stayed in a guest room the first day after his departure, moping around over the matter. She had, however, claimed to still be mentally exhausted from her near-death experience whenever someone would ask her why she wouldn't come out of the room. In order to cease all suspicions, she had come out of the guest room the second day and went on with her normal days' activities.  
  
Things had surprisingly been fairly calm. There was no word of war between Vegetasei and the remaining FR planets so far. Everybody was simply hustling and bustling about because of the wedding which was to take place later that day.  
  
"If people get cold feet before their wedding, my feet must be frozen solid," Bulma mused to herself. She had a feeling of regret nestled in the pit of her stomach, but didn't everyone before their wedding? That's what she had heard anyway. ChiChi had pushed it off as her just being nervous, as did everyone else. Kakkarot was the only one who didn't. In fact, he had acted gloomy about the wedding since the day he arrived which Bulma couldn't understand.  
  
He was going to return to Vegetasei with his King, Queen and Prince, but Prince Vegeta had told him that he could stay for the wedding. Bulma's best childhood friend had surprisingly been very calm and uncaring about the wedding, as she had been told by Kakkarot. Well, that certainly wasn't how he acted when he found out about it, but nobody knew about that little fiasco except for her and Zarbon.  
  
Bulma turned as someone knocked on her door. "Come in."  
  
The security box flashed green and the door slid open. Bear-chan, ChiChi and Juuhachigou bustled into the room, each gripping Bulma in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, all of this just reminds me of Chris and mine's wedding!" Bear-chan said giddily. Bulma couldn't help but widen her smile.  
  
"At least you were probably happy," Bulma pointed out gloomily. ChiChi frowned and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"You aren't still throwing up from nervousness, are you?" she asked her sister. Sure, they weren't blood-related, but they had both come from the same planet which had been annihilated long ago by a meteor. ChiChi tucked Bulma's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Not since twenty minutes ago..."  
  
Juuhachigou snorted and sat down, also. "Want me to kick Vegeta's ass?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock. "Wha...?"  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes with a smirk. "We know that he's been all over you lately." Bulma raised a delicate eyebrow. How did they know?  
  
Bear-chan sat down on the floor beside the bed and sighed dreamily. "He's so hunky though."  
  
Bulma nudged her with her foot. "You're married, young lady!" The older, blonde-haired lady giggled and shrugged.  
  
"You're not thinking of leaving Zarbon for Vegeta, areeee youuuu?" Juuhachigou asked in a sing-song voice and smiled. She had slowly begun to revolve into her old self over the past few weeks, with the help of Krillin. It was remarkable and Bulma was glad that it was happening.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Of course not! But hey, who saved me out of the two?"  
  
The three other ladies present just stayed quiet for they couldn't think of a witty remark to the very good point that Bulma had made.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta, your best friend is getting married today and you aren't even going to come see?" Kakkarot asked in a disapproving tone. Vegeta shook his head from the other side of the hand-held communicator.  
  
"She doesn't need me to hold her hand," the Prince replied sarcastically. "She's a big girl now."  
  
Kakkarot frowned. "Well, fine, but I'm sure she'd want you to be here." He glanced over his shoulder as his bedroom door creaked open.  
  
"Gotta go, Vegeta," he said and clicked off the communicator. He set it down on the desk.  
  
"Hey, man, you ready to go?" Krillin asked as he approached the dark-haired man. Kakkarot nodded and re-adjusted his bowtie on his tuxedo.  
  
"I hope they have a good snack table," Juunanagou whined and Kakkarot nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"You're tellin' me!"  
  
  
  
Hey, I would have had the chapter up sooner if it weren't for FF.net doing their dumb changes for two days! Blame the delay on them! .; Anyway, there you have it: Bulma's savior. :D 


	10. Chapter 10

Things of the Past  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
~*~*~*~*~  
Bulma ran her fingers through her blue tresses as she nervously awaited the starting of the ceremony. ChiChi was fussing over the ties of her dresses and Juuhachigou was dabbing gloss over her pink lipstick.  
  
She knew that it should have been the happiest day of her life, but somehow it wasn't. It could have been the fact that she was falling in love with a man other than her fiancee. Gee, she mused, yes, that must be it. She rolled her eyes, but her friend and sister failed to notice.  
  
"There," ChiChi declared. "Done."  
  
"You look simply stunning, Bulma," Juuhachigou sighed happily. She hugged her friend before she left the room.  
  
"Knock 'em dead, sweetie," ChiChi said as she, too, left the room. Now it was only Bulma left alone to keep herself from crying.  
  
~*~  
  
Zarbon ran his hands over his tuxedo as he waited for his soon-to-be wife to walk down the aisle. As he saw ChiChi and Juuhachigou sit down in the front aisle, he knew it was time. He looked to the back of the room.  
  
Sure enough, Bulma stepped into view, looking lovelier than ever all decked out in cream as was custom on Aisusei. Zarbon glanced at Frieza who was also staring back at his daughter from the front row. In fact, all of the Four Rule planet royalty was present except for Vegetasei's royalty. Kakkarot and Yamucha were also present, however. Bulma slowly approached the altar, one rare, cream rose in her hands to match her dress.  
  
As Bulma reached the altar, Zarbon took the rose from her hands and placed it in her hair, smiling gently. She forced a returned smile before they both faced the priest.  
  
"We join today to bring together as mates, Zarbon of Zarbasei and Bulma of Aisusei." he began. Bulma raised her eyes to meet her fiancee's and he briefly noticed that they weren't as bright as they usually were.  
  
"Zarbon, do you take Bulma as your mate for all eternity?" the priest asked, looking directly at Zarbon. The green-haired man nodded.  
  
"I do."  
  
The priest turned his unnerving gaze on Bulma and she repressed the urge to shudder. "And do you, Bulma, take Zarbon as your mate for all eternity?"  
  
Bulma inhaled. "I d-" Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head ever so slightly towards the back of the room. Her eyes widened and she felt her stomach lurch in pleasant surprise as she caught sight of the Saiyajin prince.  
  
His head was bent down, yet he was looking at her from underneath hooded eyes. Her heart pained her at the look of sadness in his eyes. Zarbon followed her gaze and scowled. She noticed this and looked back at him.  
  
"I d-" She found herself looking back at Vegeta again. She berated herself viciously for the act. "I... I..."  
  
"Bulma," Zarbon hissed under his breath and she forced herself to look him in the eyes. The questioning nervousness in his depths was almost unbearable. She looked back at Vegeta who's head was now raised and inspecting her even more. Some of the crowd had begun to turn around to see what had caught the princess's eye.  
  
"I..." she continued, unable to bring herself to put in the last word.  
  
"I... I-I can't do this," she whispered and dropped Zarbon's hands. She tore off the headband of cream roses and threw them to the ground as she fled the ceremony room. Surprised whispers and murmurs arose in the room and once Zarbon composed himself from the shock, he fled down the steps, as well.  
  
As he reached the doors, an arm flew out to stop him. He growled. "What have you done, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta feigned shock. "I was way back here and you two were way up there. It isn't my fault she left you at the altar."  
  
Zarbon became especially angry at hearing an 'Ouch, that stung' from someone in the crowd. He slapped Vegeta's arm down effortlessly. Vegeta smirked and proceeded to leave the ceremony room.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta slid open the garden room door and wasn't surprised to see Bulma sitting at the foot of the indoor pond. He leisurely walked down the steps and manuevered his way through the shrubbery and beautiful flowers from all around the universe. Many diplomats would bring greenery from their homeplanet when they visited Aisusei and as such, the collection had grown extremely large. Frieza didn't see the purpose of all of the plants, but his youngest daughter loved them. Bulma had insisted that they all be moved into an indoor greenhouse, so she could look at them all together whenever she wanted.  
  
Vegeta sat down next to Bulma near the pond silently. He picked a flower and stared at for a few moments. He threw it into the pond and looked at Bulma who was currently busy staring at her scrunched-up knees.  
  
"Didn't realize you were that infatuated with me," Vegeta joked quietly. He mentally slapped himself when Bulma started to cry, however. He simply wasn't good at uncomfortable silences.  
  
"I betrayed the one man who would ever love me," she sobbed, shaking slightly. Vegeta cringed; it was that 'love' thing again. What was it all about? He knew that he cared about his parents--was that love? Was this feeling in the pit of his stomach about Bulma considered love? He didn't know, but he knew that thinking about her made him excited and happy.  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe you two just love each other as siblings?" he asked, trying to make conversation to get her to stop crying. It worked somewhat. She looked up at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I don't know..."  
  
"I mean, what if you loved... someone else... or something?" he continued, picking another red flower from beside him. He placed it in her hair like he used to do when they were children.  
  
"Who?" she prodded, smiling as he put the flower in her aquamarine locks. He paused, then shrugged slowly.  
  
"Like... me...?" he trailed off uncertainly. He looked away quickly, missing the smile widen on Bulma's face. She gently turned his face to look back at her. His eyebrows creased in confusion. She slowly leant in towards him, closing her eyes in the process. He leaned close to her and they shared their first kiss. They both missed the blue-skinned man creeping out of the gardens, his head hung in sadness.  
  
~*~  
  
Frieza rubbed his face, shaking his horned head. What a scandal. Vegeta and Bulma? Under everyone's nose? What a scandal indeed.  
  
"Father, do you believe it?" ChiChi asked quickly as she rushed into Frieza's chambers. He looked up at her exasperatedly.  
  
"Knock first, girl!"  
  
She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"And no, I don't believe it," he continued.  
  
ChiChi smirked and uncrossed her arms. She laughed a little. "We were only kidding when we said that she should leave Zarbon for Vegeta."  
  
Frieza looked up sharply. "Who is 'we?'" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, come now, father. Just Juuhachigou and I," she responded, waving her hand at him in a nonsense matter. She sat down in a chair beside him. He shook his head again for the umpteenth time.  
  
"With the Saiyajin out of the Four Rule Order now, do you realize what damage could come of this?" he asked seriously. She snorted.  
  
"Please. If anything, this should make the Saiyajin come back to the Order!"  
  
It was Frieza's turn to snort now and he told her, "You don't really believe that King Vegeta will just sit down and take this, do you?" She frowned in thought.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Mmm... I am not very happy with this chapter. Not happy at all. Oh, well... this story is coming to an end very soon. Possibly the next chapter or the chapter after it. We'll see. 


	11. Chapter 11

Things of the Past  
Chapter 11  
~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
~*~*~*~*~  
Three quick knocks sounded at Frieza's door and ChiChi ran to answer it. Juunanagou, Juuhachigou, Krillin, Yamucha, Bear-chan and Kakkarot all came dashing into his quarters and Frieza sputtered.  
  
"What are you all doing in here?! Get out at once!" he yelled. They all stood unabashed and he slanted his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Where's Vegeta and Bulma?!" Juuhachigou asked frantically. ChiChi shrugged. Juunanagou took it upon himself to sit down at Frieza's desk, causing the white lizard to protest.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Yamucha exclaimed, everyone ignoring Frieza, much to his displeasure. I get no respect, he thought to himself.  
  
"I never thought that Vegeta and Bulma would be like THAT!" Krillin chuckled. He seemed to be the only one to find humor in the situation. Just then, Zarbon, King Vegeta and Queen Mahia burst into the room. Frieza sighed exasperated.  
  
"Why is everyone in my room?!"  
  
"Your daughter brainwashed my son!" King Vegeta shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Frieza.  
  
"Your SON ruined MY WEDDING!" Zarbon retorted angrily.  
  
"By the way, dear," Queen Mahia turned to ChiChi, "You look just marvelous in that dress!"  
  
ChiChi beamed. "Oh, really! Juuhachigou picked it out."  
  
"Well, you helped me!" Juuhachigou chimed in.  
  
"I think you look great, too, Chi!" Kakkarot grinned and ChiChi blushed. The other males present glared at the four and they quickly quieted down. The room was suddenly very crowded and the silence was very unbearable.  
  
"Look, everyone," Frieza began, "I think we should just let Bulma and Vegeta be." Everyone looked at him as if he had just entered the room.  
  
"Well, Vegetasei isn't even part of the Four Rule Order anymore!" Juunanagou said. Mahia nudged her mate and he rubbed his side while glaring at her.  
  
"Ahem, okay, whatever. We'll be part of the Order again," he gushed out, rolling his eyes. He held his hand out to Frieza and they shook wrists. Juuhachigou clapped gleefully, but was interrupted as Bulma and Vegeta entered the room. They looked surprised.  
  
"Oh, wow... was there supposed to be a meeting or something?" Bulma asked while blushing. Everyone turned to glare at her and the Saiyajin Prince.  
  
~*~  
  
Juunanagou had a man-to-man talk with Zarbon and finally made the Zarbajin realize that he truly did only love Bulma as a sister. Zarbon had slowly begun to support Bulma and Vegeta's union though he was still somewhat hurt. Over time, he and Bulma had regained their sibling-like bond and it was stronger than ever.  
  
Krillin finally talked Juuhachigou into marrying him, with much effort. She had insisted that such a ritual was stupid, but with his charming personality, had finally been unable to resist. They were currently residing on Chikyuusei as King and Queen.  
  
Kakkarot and ChiChi had been happily married not too long after the whole incident. Kakkarot moved to Aisusei and the Aisusei Princess and he had a small palace built strictly for them not too far away from the main palace, much to Frieza's insistence.  
  
Yamucha had met a pretty young thing on Chikyuusei and they were engaged with one child on the way already.  
  
Bear-chan and Chris had moved to Vegetasei, so Bear-chan could be nearer to Bulma. Chris had begun training with Radditz and Turles as they had taken it upon themselves to "help a man in need."  
  
The Four Rule Order had become steady once again. King Vegeta had agreed to try Krillin's idea of taxes and it was working out great so far. Queen Mahia made sure to keep her mate in line, so he wouldn't lose his temper again.  
  
As for Bulma and Vegeta, well... they had become mates, naturally, and were living on Vegetasei together. Their first son was also on the way.  
  
The gang kept up-to-date on all visits and they often had group gatherings, staying in much better touch than they had for the past ten years. All was well in the Order once again and hopefully, it would stay that way.  
The End  
~*~*~*~*~  
It's over, yay! Really, I am glad this is over, so I can start on something new. I was really getting bored with this one. I've put my 'Prince of Darkness' fic on hold because I've thought of another idea and I've already jumped into writing that for my next fic. I've already written half of the first chapter and the fic will be called 'Tenshi and Akuma,' so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading this fic and reviewing! I really appreciate all of the kind and helpful words. ^_^ 


End file.
